


Rock and Sapphire

by summersky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVE JACKSONNNNNNNNN, M/M, lowkey jjp, the others were mentioned, what is kissing scene, writing this at like 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersky/pseuds/summersky
Summary: “Then, i’ll give you the biggest rock ever”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my super bias Jackson!!! this is a birthday fic for him lmaoo~ i hope his health will be 100% quickly!! please wish him happy birthday if you could~ i hope you'll enjoy this (unbeta-ed) short one shot! happy reading!

“You got me a chocolate flavoured ice cream for my birthday present?”.

Jackson snorted, but still digging in his little spoon into the crunchy cone. He squinted a bit when he felt coldness met his warm tongue.

“You can always give it to me if you don’t want it, you know?”, Mark gave him a little smile, knowing that Jackson wouldn’t easily give him his oh-don’t-want  ice cream. The younger just sticking his tongue out at the elder. “No way, a present is still a present”.

Mark swallowed his last bite of crunchy cone,”i thought you’re disappointed at my choice of present”. He gazed shyly at the younger, trying to search Jackson’s handsome features in the dim light of the park’s lamps. Their knuckles bumped once, twice and Mark could swear Jackson was trying to brush over his fingers over and over again. Mark was desperately fighting blush that slowly creeping on his neck.

“You know i’ll accept anything from you, even if it’s just a rock”, Jackson grinned, his tone was a teasing one, but Mark could read the seriousness in it.

“Really? Then i’ll just give you a rock next year”.

“Sure! Then i’ll give you a big sapphire in September, being the kind and not avengeful gentleman i am”, Jackson showed his smug face and Mark laughed, punching Jackson’s shoulder playfully.

“Why sapphire, tho?”.

“You don’t know? It’s your birthday stone, hyung~”.

Mark smiled so wide he was afraid it would split his face.

“How thoughtful of you, Jackson-ssi”.

Mark Tuan, the said composed and calm guy, giggled like a school girl who got a piece of candy from her crush.

Mark smiled once again and purposefully brushing their knuckles together, leaning his weight on the younger boy.

“Then, i’ll give you the biggest rock ever”.

.

.

.

“Hyuuung, where is my birthday present? It’s almost 29th and i haven’t see any wrapped box or something tied with ribbons today”.

The ramen shop was quite but wasn’t quite either, there were only a couple of middle-aged men eating their ramen peacefully, sometimes laughing at their own jokes. And Jackson’s whining was the only loud voice in there. The owner, a friendly old lady, just smile at them as she was cleaning the plates and bowls.

“But you’re eating your birthday present right now”, Mark said and stroking a tissue to his bottom lip.

“Really???? My birthday present is a bowl of ramen????”, Jackson’s eyes widen, didn’t believe what the elder said.

“Don’t forget the extra cheeses, you were like add five slices of them”.

Mark shrugged, slurping the ramen’s soup, secretly wanting a reaction from the younger.

“Hyung? Seriously? A bowl of ramen?”.

“Don't be a picky taker, i thought you said you’re okay with me giving you a rock as a birthday present, i'm giving you ramen which is so much better than a rock”.

“But hyuuuungggg, it was like last year, 2014 and it was just a joke!”, there he was, whining cutely like a puppy and damn was he got Mark’s heart just like that.

Mark sighed and put his chopsticks down, he smiled warmly as he was wiping Jackson’s mouth’s corner with a tissue. Cleaning off little pieces of seaweed.

Jackson gulped loudly at that. Trying not to pass out.

Suddenly, Mark stood up, searching something in his jeans’ pocket and sat on Jackson’s side.

“Open your palm”. He ordered.

Jackson blinked at that, still dazed by Mark’s previous action, ”um...okay...?”. He opened his palm, showing Mark his rough and wide right hand.

Mark let a pair of ear piercings fell on Jackson’s hand. A pair of simple black ear piercings, looked new, glossy and glowing prettily by the soft light above.

Jackson gasped and his mouth opened before he was cut off by Mark.

“It’s still 28th, wear it before it changes to 29th”.

The younger spaced out for awhile before beaming at his hyung's words.

“Goin’ on it!”.

.

.

.

Jackson was in bliss. Got7 prepared a surprise birthday party for him and they celebrated it after the music show in their changing room. Jackson couldn’t ask for another happiness. Bambam and Yugyeom hugged him in gorrilla hugs. Youngjae glomped on his back, poked some birthday cake’s cream to Jackson’s cheek and laughing heartily. Jinyoung and Jaebum ruffled his head with affection, wishing him a good year and may his dreams come true. His parents and brother called, apologized that they couldn’t celebrate it with him and also wishing him good and nice wishes.

He looked up and meeting Mark’s gaze, the elder approached him and rubbed his back, cheerily saying happy birthday, smiling so wide and Jackson couldn’t tear his eyes off Mark’s pretty crescent eyes.

After the celebration, they returned to the dorm and after washing up, most of them just sleep as their heads hit the pillows. It was two in the morning, they were so tired and it was understandable.

Jackson was tired as well, but his heart kept yelling at him, urging him to talk to his roommate, who just got in their room after he changed his clothes and washed up. He tried to closing the door slowly so the other members wouldn’t wake up.

Mark was drying his face and neck when he caught Jackson stared at him in the dark.

“Jackson, you’re not sleeping yet?”.

“I was waiting for my birthday present”.

Mark’s breath stopped middle way, suddenly his heart was thumping so hard.

He exhaled and smiled a little,”it’s already 29th, i thought you don’t remember”.

“Your present is my most wanted every year, how could i forget?”.

Mark chuckled, he roamed to his bags on the corner, trying to find a medium-sized box in the darkness. He admitted he was too lazy to turn on the light.

After he was sure he grabbed the right item, he brought the box and sat beside Jackson. The younger hurriedly sat up and scoot over.

“Here’s the condition”, Mark opened the lid and grabbing the metallic material.

“It’s my birthday present but it has rules?”, Mark could see the cute pout on Jackson’s plump lips.

“Want it or not?”.

“Right, i apologize, captain, go on”.

He tried to search for Jackson’s hand and he could hear Jackson sighed softly when Mark hands finally grabbed the younger hand. Mark opened the little lock and put the metallic item on Jackson’s wrist. Slotting it back.

Jackson’s other hand rubbed the new metal that wrapped his wrist loosely.

“It’s...a bracelet?”, Jackson couldn’t hide his happiness in his question and his fingers stroking the bracelet like it was the first time he wore something on his wrist. He felt something was engraved on the inside of the bracelet. Some...words?

Mark nodded (and thought how stupid he was because it was so dark and Jackson couldn’t see him).

“The conditions are-“.

“Aaaah, right, the present’s rules-“.

“You can’t put it off for a day”.

“Hm...i think i can manage that”.

“Second, there was something engraved on it, but you only could see it when the sun’s up”.

Jackson’s confused look changed into delighted one when he saw what was engraved on his newest present in the morning when he was eating his cereal with Bambam.

And he didn’t put off the bracelet for months when he knew Mark had the same bracelet like the one he was wearing that day.

.

.

.

They were all tired. But happy.

The fanmeet went really smooth and the fans were so sweet and adorable it made them want to work harder.

Ahgases sang happy birthday to Jackson, wishing him well and hope he’d gain his health at maximum. Jackson almost couldn’t hold back his tears. He missed them and loved them so much, sometimes he asked God what he did in the previous life to get such loves from them.

It was like the year before, a little celebration but full of blissfulness and happy faces, and after that, quickly went back to their respective hotel rooms to rest.

Jackson was bickering playfully with the maknaes. The maknaes were clinging onto Jackson like oversized koalas. They missed Jackson. All of them missed Jackson so much.

Jaebum said they could annoy Jackson tomorrow but it was time to wash up and sleep. Jinyoung was eyeing Mark who seemed lost, didn’t really pay attention to the members but Jackson.

After the maknaes entered their own room, Jinyoung didn’t say anything to Mark but he asked (or you may call it whispered) Jaebum to stay with him for the night, giving the leader one thousand reasons, which of course Jaebum couldn’t reject such offer.

Mark looked at Jinyoung questioningly but it answered when Jaebum turned to his back and Jinyoung mouthed him something.

_‘You missed him’._

Mark blinked and quickly grabbed his phone and charger, dropping ‘goodnights’ at Jaebum and Jinyoung then stormed out to Jackson’s and Jaebum’s hotel room.

He wheezed slightly, calming his heart and finally knocked. He definitely had to thank Jinyoung for this, maybe buy him meats.

A few seconds later, Jackson opened the door with surprised look but quickly changed it with happy one and glomped straight to Mark’s chest.

“You’ll sleep here for the night?”, Jackson was grinning and it was so bright it blinded Mark. The elder just nodded and followed Jackson when he pulled him inside.

Jackson wore thick hoodie and his face looked really tired, but oddly, still very handsome.

“You okay?”. Mark asked, his face was flat but his worried tone could easily be heard by Jackson.

“Never better”. The younger laughed.

Mark scoffed,“don’t lie you weak biceps-obssessed guy”.

“I don’t want to hear that from a lanky wooden chopstick”.

They played around and tickling each other, laughing and giggling until both lied down on one of the bed. Their breathing was uneven as both of them stared at each other.

“I missed you, Markie-pooh”, Jackson said casually, like it didn’t make Mark’s heart jump out of it’s ribs.

“I don’t know if you really missed me or just missed your birthday present”.

Jackson sat up and strangling Mark,”i don’t even remember that!”, he pouted and finally his lips turned into laugh when he saw Mark’s smile. His pretty and blinding smile.

“I’m sorry i haven’t prepared anything this year”.

And the younger hummed.

Jackson loved it, 100% loved it.

How Mark’s sharp teeth showed when he was grinning.

How Mark’s long fingers grabbed softly on Jackson’s shoulder and chest.

How Mark’s voice so deep and soothing like gentle waves in the ocean.

How Mark’s hair looked so soft and smelled like strawberry and vanilla.

How Mark’s eyes were fluttering slightly because he was tired and a bit sleepy.

How Mark easily made Jackson fell in love.

And oh did the younger realized, how easily Jackson made Mark felt the same way.

“Huh? I thought you’re my present this year”.

And with that cheesy answer, Jackson cut the tiny gap between both of them, meeting Mark halfway in the shape of their lips, touching softly. His hand stroked Mark’s waist and the other one cupping the elder’s face.

Mark sighed, relaxing at Jackson’s touch. Eyes were slowly uttering closed. Feeling his brain and body melt into jelly. His fingers clutched on Jackson’s hoodie tightly, like he would lose Jackson if he let go.

It felt so nice, so right, so sweet and somehow innocent.

Lack of oxygen made them broke the kiss and they stared, burning holes into each other's eyes, until the sound of giggling surfaced, “you’re right”, Mark said, nuzzling onto each other noses.

“Happy Birthday”.

 


End file.
